


Ophidiophobia

by unenchantingly



Series: Heliophilia [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo's Cabin, Cabin Seven, Children of Hecate, Daughter of Apollo!Reader, F/M, Fear of snakes, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hermes' Cabin, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unenchantingly/pseuds/unenchantingly
Summary: It was odd seeing you like this. In the moments that Percy had spent time with you, you were always laid-back, filled with sarcastic humor and contagious smiles. Right now, you were a frantic mess. “Oh, you know, just doing my pre-sleep yoga ritual.” you replied, “What do you think I’m doing, captain saltwater? Get me out of here!!” You screeched as a snake had managed to slither up to your foot. With a swift kick, you sent it flying and it almost hit Percy in the head.At least you still had your sarcastic humor.--Alternatively: Percy saves you from a snake attack.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Heliophilia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Ophidiophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You have stumbled about a story with an overarching plot following a daughter of Apollo and the trials and tribulations she faces. It will start in Percy Jackson and The Olympians and continue into Heroes of Olympus. It is a Percy Jackson/Reader fanfic. Comments and constructive criticism are very much welcome!
> 
> The characters and the plotline of the books are not mine and belong to their respective owners. The story is mine, however, as is the character of 'the reader'. Please do not publish this story elsewhere without asking for my permission.

The Apollo Cabin was _not_ known as a peaceful and quiet cabin. Not in the slightest. Whether is was karaoke night, slam poetry night, or even Saturday night rap battles, there was always something going on in Cabin Seven. They liked their music loud and asking them to turn it down resulted in a frenzy of angry archers. Still, the loud and shrill screams that were coming from the golden cabin were not common and were an immediate cause of alarm for the surrounding campers.

By now, Percy Jackson had grown a bit pessimistic when it came to situations like these. Nine out of ten times, screams like these meant ‘monster attack’. He wished he could just roll over in his bed, press his pillow to his ear, and continue sleeping, but there was no way he could sleep through this chaos, so jumped out of his bed and slid on his shoes and a hoodie before grabbing riptide from his nightstand and bursting out of the cabin, not bothering to wake his brother, Tyson, as he was sleeping like a rock. If the loud screams of terrified demigods were not going to wake the cyclops, Percy doubted that he could.

As he stood in front of his cabin, Percy’s eyes widened in surprise. There were campers fleeing from the Apollo cabin, the surrounding cabins were watching in confusion. Percy rushed over, ready to charge at the monster that had invaded Cabin Seven, but he was nearly knocked off his feet by Michael Yew.

“What’s going on?” Percy asked. Michael Yew was usually not phased by much, but he looked terrified. In fact, all the children of Apollo looked like they had just seen Kronos himself rise from the dead.

Michael looked pale, “She’s still inside-“

He did not even need to finish his sentence, because Percy already rushed into the cabin, riptide uncapped and raised, ready for battle. He was met with a nearly empty cabin, a few Apollo kids he did not know pushed past him, desperate to exit the cabin. His attention was directed towards a bunk bed in the right corner of the cabin, where you stood on the top bunk, surrounded by various snakes, who were trying to slither up the bed. Each time a snake got close, you screamed and shot it with an arrow, which resulted in several dead snakes pinned to the floor.

This was certainly not what Percy had expected.

“What you doing up there sunshine?” Percy called out, as he tried to find his way towards the bunk bed. Each time a snake came at him, he slashed it with riptide, but it was as if he was slicing through thin air. Still, the snake would go limp as it should, considering it had just been sliced by a sword.

It was odd seeing you like this. In the moments that Percy had spent time with you, you were always laid-back and filled with sarcastic humor and contagious smiles. Right now, you were a frantic mess. “Oh, you know, just doing my pre-sleep yoga ritual.” you replied, “What do you think I’m doing, captain saltwater? Get me out of here!!” You screeched as a snake had managed to slither up to your foot. With a swift kick, you sent it flying and it almost hit Percy in the head.

At least you still had your sarcastic humor.

While dodging the flying snake, Percy noticed something odd. The snake glitched. It was only a split second and if Percy did not have ADHD which allowed him to hyper-focus on specific details, he would not have noticed it. “There’s something going on with the snakes,” Percy called out, kicking a snake with his foot as is passed him. It lagged and reacted two seconds too slow.

“I don’t have time to psycho-analyze the freaking snakes,” you cried out. All your arrows were spent, so you threw your pillow at the snakes, and afterward you took off your shoes and threw one at the creatures. Even with objects such as shoes, your accuracy was perfect.

Once Percy realized what was going on, the sight of you throwing your shoes while standing on top of the bunk bed and screeching was hilarious. Your hair was a mess, your eyes were wild, and you were holding a shoe in your hand threatening to beat any snake who came close into a bloody pulp. When he noticed that you were trembling, Percy felt bad for laughing, “Sunshine, the snakes – they aren’t real.” he called out to her.

“What in Apollo’s name do you mean they’re not real? They’re attacking me. Get these horrible slimy creatures away from me!”

Percy walked to the bunk bed, uncapping riptide. None of the snakes hurt him, though it seemed like they were. He waded through the mass of fake snakes and stood at the bottom of the bunk bed. “See? I’m fine. It’s a trick. The snakes aren’t real.”

You peered over the edge and watched as the snacks bit into Percy’s legs, and you could tell that he wasn’t hurt. Given that you were a child of Apollo, you could usually sense when someone was in serious pain. Percy was not in serious pain.

“Come on sunshine,” Percy coaxed, climbing up the ladder and extending his hand to you. Looking at him skeptically for a moment, you eventually took his hand and allowed him to guide you towards the floor. You were still trembling, and your legs were weak, so you gripped Percy’s hand tightly for support. Also, the sight of the snakes terrified you, so having Percy by your side also made you feel a bit less scared.

“So the Apollo kids have a fear of snakes, huh?” Percy asked as you exited the cabin.

You nodded, still shuddering, but now due to the cold night air that hit your skin as you stepped outside, “We’ve been cursed with a fear of snakes.”

“Like the Athena kids but then with spiders?” Percy asked, remembering Annabeth explaining where her phobia came from. “Did Apollo do something to make the master of snakes angry?”

You managed a smile, shaking your head, “Not exactly. When Apollo and Artemis were born, Hera was extremely angry at Zeus for having an affair so she sent Python to pursue Zeus’ lover. Apollo killed Python, and after that, children of Apollo were cursed with a fear of snakes. We suspect that it's Hera’s doing, but we can’t be sure. There are different versions of the myth.”

Noticing that you were still shivering, Percy narrowed his eyes for a moment, before he realized that you were in your pajamas, an oversized Camp Half-Blood t-shit, and some shorts. You were probably freezing. “Hey, you’re cold,” he remarked, and you shrugged. He took off his navy blue hoodie and handed it to you, “Wear this.”

You took the hoodie and pulled it over your head. It was too large on you, but it was incredibly warm, and you immediately felt better. You were never good with the cold. “Thank you.” It smelled like saltwater.

Percy studied you for a moment, before clearing his throat, “No problem.”

It was a good thing that it was dark because you were both blushing.

Hearing your name being called, you and Percy immediately turned to Michael Yew as he jogged over. “They found out,” he told you.

You cursed in Ancient Greek.

Percy tilted his head in confusion, “Who found what out?”

“The Hermes kids found out that children of Apollo are scared of snakes, so they filled our cabin with snakes,” Michael explained quickly, and Percy could tell that he was already planning his revenge.

“But the snakes weren’t real. How could they managed that?” Percy asked, looking back at the cabin thoughtfully.

You cursed again, as a thought dawned on you, “I knew Connor and Travis were up to something when they were talking to Lou Ellen Blackstone. They must have recruited the Hecate kids because we keep beating them at Pig Ball.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed, “So it was all a huge hoax created with magic. I told Lee that we should have let them win at least once. They invented the game and it is not fair that we have an innate talent for it . . .”

You shrugged, “It’s also not our fault that they are bad losers.” With a mischievous twinkle in your eyes, you added, “They’re going to regret messing with cabin seven.”

Percy never really thought of the Apollo kids as really intimidating, as they were usually so bubbly and kind, but he had to admit that he did not want to be on your bad side, especially considering the fact that he had never seen you miss a target. “You can be really scary when you want to be, sunshine.”

You winked at him. Percy felt his cheeks heat up once more.

When Chiron called for everyone to return to their cabins, Percy was relieved, “So yeah. . . I’m just going to. . . sleep.” he said stupidly. He wished he had something better to say because he could feel Michael Yew’s eyes on him and he was certain he looked like an idiot right now.

“Thanks for the save,” you smiled.

“Anytime.” Percy grinned, before heading back to his cabin.

You could feel Michael’s eyes on you, and you tried your best to keep a straight face.

“Nice sweater, little sis,” Michael commented, a smirk playing at his lips.

“It’s Percy’s. . I was cold so he lent it to me,” you explained lamely, feeling awkward as your half-brother smirked at you. The hoodie was incredibly comfortable, and you were not planning on returning it to its owner. 

“You know, when I told Percy you were still in the cabin, he immediately rushed to save you. Your very own knight in shining armor-“ Michael wiggled his eyebrows at you, suggestively.

You smacked him, “Shut up, Michael.”

But you could not stop yourself from smiling giddily.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Timeline** : Sea of Monsters  
>  **Reader** : Thirteen years old  
>  **Percy** : Thirteen years old  
> 


End file.
